Talk:Sabrina Brimhall
Did she get an upset belly from''' eating something, causing her to puke'? Because I thought that I saw her '''vomit' in a trash can for like 5 minutes straight. 00:34, November 23, 2017 (UTC) I think Hell's Kitchen chefs have different ways of taking the punishments. That was not the first time disgusting food was given as a punishment, and she is not the first one to have puked during a punishment. I think she puked only because she found the food disgusting, and her teammates had the same food on their plates as her's. They did not puke as much as she did because Sabrina doesn't seem to have the same amount of tolerance to something she hates as them. If she really got sick because of the food, everybody else on her team would have puked as well. On season 5, Andrea had a way worse case of puking during a punishment. Also, if you want to mention the fact that she puked during a punishment, you must mention it to every other contestants who did as well. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 00:43, November 23, 2017 (UTC) So you don't think that Sabrina already had a belly ache, (maybee from eating too much off camera ?) and the crappy food was the final straw, giving Sabrina an upest belly causing her to throw up? It is effectively a good possibility and it could be because of this, but we should talk about that for all the other contestants who puked just like her at punishment. She is not the only one who did! But remember one thing, Sabrina was the most hated chef on that season's red team, and when she did puke, one of her teammates (I don't remember who) was annoyed by her reaction and said she should take it like everybody else did. She was very immature, was not a team player, was never there during prep, was very whiny, and so on. So, she did because maybe, once again, she wanted to be the center of attention, that also could be a possibility! We will never know the right reasons why she puked, all we can do is deduct! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 03:36, November 23, 2017 (UTC) You have a point, I just don't want to believe that she did it for attention, because even if she is really sassy, I have a huge crush on Sabrina and I think that she is a cutie! She's sooooo cute & she is sooo much like my sweetheart that they even look alike! :) 05:00, November 23, 2017 (UTC) I have to agree with that! No matter what anybody says, we have to give her that! She was indeed really pretty! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 05:37, November 23, 2017 (UTC) I think I saw a video of her 'puking and could someone check season 8 and either post it or a picture or say yes to my question! 03:18, November 23, 2017 (UTC)' I looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove Sabrina! She's soooooooo CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:14, November 23, 2017 (UTC) If you find her that cute, why don't you talk about the other things she did on the show? Because her puking during punishment is not the only thing for which she is memorable! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 06:18, November 23, 2017 (UTC) I just love everything that she does in Hell's Kitchen, and I really looooooooove how sassy she gets. It reminds me of my girlfriend, I'm 18 she's 17 band is queen sassy pants. jus like Sabrina! :) You all need to quit deleting what I put under the episode 2 section, I'll put the rest of what happend to her if I can find my dvds DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:16, November 23, 2017 (UTC) If you want to take care of her page, go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you! Actually, it's just gonna make my life easier! But remember that we are a community and we can correct each other if it's needed. For example, I'm not a big fan of symbols like ampersands and stuff like that, so just write "and" instead, I think it looks more professional. Also, if you can avoid writing in bold, it would be appreciated! But otherwise, if you want to write everything she did on every episode, like I'm planning to do with every single contestant of every season, feel absolutely free to do it, because like I said, it would save me time! The reason why I deleted the information you wrote under episode 2 is because right now, the page is almost empty, and that information is not the most important we need to know about Sabrina. When you are going to write her whole page, you can include it no problem!Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 17:30, November 23, 2017 (UTC)